


One Point of Contact

by h_d



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Minor Injuries, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi hold hands for the first time, and then for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Point of Contact

Geordi likes it when he and Data share the same shifts. They're in Ten Forward together again tonight.

"Dr. Crusher says Worf will make a full recovery, but the dermal regenerators will not remove his scar completely. However, I have read that in Klingon culture, scars are badges of honor."

Data's hand is resting on the table, completely still, never restless. Geordi's own hands are twitching in his lap. He regrets Worf's injury, even though he knows Data's right; Worf will wear any scar proudly. 

"If I'd been a moment quicker, it wouldn't have happened at all," Geordi says. "Thanks for updating me, though."

He reaches out to pat Data's hand. His skin's cool to the touch, a few degrees below Geordi's own body temperature. He and Data have both worked to improve Data's temperature stabilizer over the years, since Data's father hadn't exactly foreseen a need to protect his complexity from the extreme stresses of a Starfleet officer's life. He's glad Data's safer now.

Geordi lets his fingers curl around Data's hand, and he squeezes. 

Data's looking down at their joined hands, moving his head from side to side.

"Geordi," he says. "What is the meaning of this gesture?" 

Geordi smiles and doesn't remove his hand. "Dunno, just...uh. Don't worry about it."

"I understand hand-holding is used in some cultures to convey friendship or love. Are you experiencing one of those feelings for me?" Data asks.

"Yeah, Data, something like that," Geordi says. There's a deep comfort in this one point of contact. Data's never even shaken his hand before, but this feels so right. 

The next morning when Geordi enters Engineering, Data walks over to him and presses his palm to Geordi's for a moment longer than a normal handshake. 

"Lieutenant," he says, with his usual nod. 

Data returns to his station. Geordi shakes his head at him fondly and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr [here](http://frellingaround.tumblr.com/post/108503961386/untitled-queerplatonic-data-geordi-hand-holding), in response to te-resh-ka's request for headcanons on this topic (I wrote a fic instead).


End file.
